The RFR Tragedy
by RilyFanForLife
Summary: (I fixed it so I can get ananamous review!)Something happens to Lily and Ray tries to get to her before something terrible happens. Please Read RL fic RR
1. Lily Randall

DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!  
  
Sorry this is gonna be kinda boring in the begining but I have to explain stuff.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Lily Randall, she's moved to New York where she now own's a small bookstore. She's 27 years old and   
  
still single, living in an apartment with her friend melissa. Her friends are alway's trying to fix her up  
  
with someone so she's not as they say "so lonley". But to tell you the truth she wasn't lonley. She had   
  
never dated in high school or college because she was only trying to get one guy's attention, Ray.  
  
She had know Ray since they were in diapers. She never told him how she felt because she was afraid  
  
to lose that friendship with him. So after college she moved to New York and started her bookstore.  
  
She hasen't seen Ray since graduation. She didn't even know where he lived anymore. But that was   
  
soon to change. 


	2. Ray Brennan

Ray Brennan, well Ray basically works at a small TV station as the guy who brings everyone coffee. To   
  
this day Ray still wishes he would have told Lily how he felt about her.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
A/N srry so short now the story starts 


	3. The Tragedy

9:00 am New York  
  
Lily was opening her store.Her best friend Melissa was helping her.(A/N she works there)  
  
L- Mel did you turn our sign on yet?  
  
M- Just did it.  
  
L- Here comes our first customer for today.  
  
A man in sunglasses and a jacket walked in. Lily walked over to him.  
  
L- Good morning sir,can I help you find something?  
  
G- As a matter of fact you can.  
  
Lily turned around and started to walk to the shelves of books.  
  
L- Okay so what are you looking for?  
  
G- Money  
  
Lily felt something touch the back of her head.  
  
G- Give me the money and I won't hurt you. Call the cops and I will kill you.  
  
Mel had just stepped out to get coffee so no one was there to help her.  
  
Lily Slowly turned around andwalked to the cash register. She started to empty it, but because she  
  
was so terrified her hands were shaking and she dropped some of it on the floor. She bent down to   
  
get it, the robber thought she was calling the police and shot Lily. Lily fell to the floor. The guy   
  
took the money and ran.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
15 minutes later.......  
  
Lily had lost consinious(A/N someone please tell me how to spell that!)from all the bllod she had lost.  
  
Mel just walked in and didn't see Lily anywhere.  
  
M- Lil?  
  
She walked to the counter and set her coffee down. She turned around to put her coat away, thats   
  
when she saw Lily. She screamed.  
  
M(frantic)-Lily! Oh my god what happened to you?!?  
  
Relizing Lily wasn't consious she dialed 9-1-1  
  
D- Please state your emergency  
  
M(crying)-My friend she's hurt!  
  
D- Do you know what happened?  
  
M- No, I stepped out for coffee and when I came back she was on the floor bleeding.  
  
D- Okay someone is on the way.  
  
M- Thank you!  
  
She hung up the phone and went to sit by Lily till the paramedics arrived. 


	4. Hospital Phone Rules

Lily was in surgery. Mel was trying to get a hold of her friends and family. She asked the nurse to   
  
use the phone.  
  
N- Sorry love but the phone is for personel use only.  
  
M- Is there a pay phone I can use?  
  
N- Sorry dear but pay phones out.  
  
M(sighs)- I am trying to get a hold of family.  
  
N- Oh why didn't you say so?  
  
M- So can I use the phone?  
  
N- Ummmm No.  
  
M- What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm trying to get a hold of my best friend by the way who could   
  
die's family!  
  
N- Well miss if you don't calm down I will have to call security.  
  
Mel sighed and walked away. She wen't back tot he bookstore to get her cell and Lily's address book. 


	5. The Call

Mel was getting her cell, Lily;s address book, and locking up the bookstore. She got Lily's purse and  
  
started to flip through it. A picture fell out. Mel picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of   
  
her and a guy. She flipped it over and read the back. It read "Lily and Ray 03'." Mel decided to call  
  
Ray. She called 4-1-1  
  
M- Can I please get the number for Ray Brennan  
  
O- One second please.  
  
M- Okay.  
  
O- The number is 856-2415  
  
M- Thanks  
  
She hung up, then picked the phone up to dial Ray's number.  
  
R- Hello?  
  
M- Hi, is this Ray Brennan.  
  
R-Who's asking?  
  
M- This is Melissa Keller, Lily's best friend.  
  
R- Hey, how is Lily?  
  
M- Not good.  
  
R- What do you mean?  
  
M- She was shot. she's in the hospital.  
  
R- Where are you?  
  
Mel gave him the adress of the hospital.  
  
R- I'm on my way.  
  
M- Thanks, but do you know Lily's parents number?  
  
R- Yeah. There number is 392-2798  
  
M- Thanks Ray, see you soon. 


	6. Plane Ride

Ray was at the airport buying a ticket.  
  
R- One ticket to New York Please.  
  
TA- Here you go.  
  
She handed him a ticket.  
  
TA- Enjoy your flight  
  
R- Thanks  
  
Ray started to walk and looked at his ticket to see what gate he was at/  
  
R(talking to himself/just like you ash)- Gate B30  
  
He walked to the gate and checked in. Then sat down to wait for his plane. He started to think about  
  
Lily.\  
  
RT- How could anyone shoot Lily. I mean she is so sweet and innocent.  
  
Ray sighed  
  
A- Now boarding flight 792 to New York.  
  
Ray picked up his bag and walked to the counter and gave the woman his ticket.  
  
TT- Have a good flight sir.  
  
R- Thanks i'll try to.  
  
Ray boarded the plane. It took off from the airport 10 mins. later. 


	7. Going To See Lily

Ray stepped off the plane and walked to the taxi pickup.  
  
TD- Where can I take you sir?  
  
R- Sunview hospital  
  
The taxi driver brought Ray tot he hospital and Ray paid him and walked into the the hospital. He  
  
walked to the desk.  
  
R- Can you tell me where Lily Randall is?  
  
C- Sorry sir but that information is restricted to immediate family only.  
  
R- Im her brother.  
  
RT- God, I hope she belives me.  
  
C- Oh okay she's in room 412  
  
R- Thank you   
  
Ray ran up-stairs to see her but he was shocked when he got there. Melissa was crying as she walked  
  
over to Ray.  
  
R- W-what happened?  
  
M- She-she slipped into a coma this morning.  
  
Ray walked over to Lily. He bent over her and brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
M- The doctors say she dosen't have a very good chance if she dosent wake up in a few day's.  
  
R(whispering to Lily)- Lil you can't leave me.  
  
Ray stayed with Lily all the time, he barley ever left her side. When he did he was only gone a minute  
  
or two. The nurses came and went checking Lil'y vitals and ordering more tests. Never really telling   
  
Ray much more than that the only thing they can do is wait and see what happens. 


	8. Awake

Ray had walked out of the room for just a moment when Melissa came running out into the hallway   
  
yelling "She's awake!"  
  
R- What?!  
  
M- She's awake!  
  
R- Oh My God  
  
M- She's saying your name  
  
Ray ran into the room and to Lily's side.  
  
L(weakly)- Ray  
  
R- Lily im right here.  
  
He took her hand and kissed it lightly.  
  
L- Ray don;t leave me  
  
R- I won't Lily, I promise I won't.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Ray sat up quickley. He took a startled breath.  
  
RT- It was only a dream. how could have it been so real?  
  
Ray had tears running down his face. He walked over to Lily and whispered  
  
R- Lily please don't leave me.  
  
He took her hand.  
  
R- Lily you can't leave me I love you. 


	9. Can You Hear Me?

I DONT OWN ANYTHING!  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Ray sat by Lily's bedside and held her hand. He hadn't left her side for three day's in fear of not  
  
being there if she woke up. Ray was whispering to Lily.  
  
R-Lily, baby, you have to wake up. I don;t know what I will do if you leave me.  
  
Ray sighed  
  
R- I wish I just had some way to tell if you could hear me.  
  
Ray felt Lily give his hand a faint squeeze, as if she was telling him she could hear him all along. This  
  
put Ray at ease and he began to fall asleep.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
When Ray woke up and opened his eye's he realized he had fallen asleep without wanting to. He sat   
  
up and what he saw shocked him. Lily was sutting up smiling at him.  
  
L(Weakly)-Hey sleepy head.  
  
R-L-Lily oh my god your awake!  
  
Ray gave her a hug hug and kissed her softly on the lips. Then Ray realized what he had just done.  
  
R-Lily i'm sorry I just.....  
  
Lily interuppted him  
  
L- Ray it's okay  
  
R- What do you mean?  
  
Lily punched him softly(she is still very weak)in the shoulder.  
  
L- Ray I might have been in a coma but I could hear everything you said to me.  
  
R- You could?  
  
L- I said I could didn't I?  
  
R- Yeah  
  
L- Ray I love you to.  
  
R- You do?  
  
Ray gave Lily a confused look.  
  
L- Ray I have loved you since we were little kids.  
  
R(Still confused)- Then how come you never told me?  
  
L- I tried but I alway's chickened ou. So after not dating anyone through high school and college and   
  
you not noticing me I decided just to get away from it all. That's why I moves to New York. So   
  
What's your excuse?  
  
R- Same. Well except for the whole not dating thing.  
  
Lily Laughed  
  
L- So let me get this straight we have been in love with each other for all this time and have been to  
  
chicken to tell each other.  
  
R- Sounds about right.  
  
L- So what do you want to do about it?  
  
R- I might kiss you  
  
L- I might like that.  
  
A/N YES I KNOW THAT IS VERY CORNY! JUST BEAR WITH ME!  
  
Ray leaned into Lily and tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips. When they broke apart  
  
they sat there forhead to forhead smiling at each other. Then the nurse cleared her throat as if   
  
saying " I'm standing right here."  
  
N- I thought you were her brother?  
  
R- Sorry miss but i'm not her brother i'm her boyfriend. I hope.  
  
L- Yes this is my boyfriend Ray. 


	10. No

N- I'm sorry sir but because you are not immediate family I am going to have to ask you to leave.  
  
R- No   
  
N- Sir you have no choice.  
  
R- I don;t care i'm staying with Lily.  
  
N- Sir you are going to force me to call security.  
  
R- Fine go ahead  
  
L- Ray it's fine just go.  
  
R- No, i'm not letting you go again.  
  
L- But Ray.....  
  
N- Sir i'm calling security  
  
R- Fine  
  
Ray picked Lily's weak body and walked out of the room.  
  
L- Ray!  
  
R- What she won't let me in so i'm taking you out.  
  
L- Ray, I need to stay  
  
R- Why?  
  
L- Because i'm still sick  
  
Ray stopped  
  
R- Lily i/m sorry  
  
He carried her back to her room   
  
N- Well Mr.?  
  
R- Brennan  
  
N- Mr. Brennan, I think you will be happy to know that Lillian has been moved to recovery so you can  
  
visit her.  
  
R(happy)- Thank you.  
  
Ray didn't notice he was still holding Lily.  
  
R- Oh sorry.  
  
He set Lily back in her bed.  
  
L(Slightly Laughing)- It's okay Ray. Hey why don't you go back to my place, get some sleep and get  
  
me some clothes! I'm sick of these hospital gowns.  
  
R- Will do.  
  
Ray yawned  
  
R- See you in a few hours.  
  
He gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
L- Bye  
  
R- Cadios!  
  
L- What?  
  
R- Ciao and Adios the best of both worlds. Lily laughed and blew Ray a kiss. Ray held up his hand and  
  
closed it as if he had caught it. Lily smiled. Ray left and headed to the address Lily had given him. 


	11. Sleep

Ray got to Lily's apartment and knocked on the door. Melissa answered the door.  
  
M- Oh hey Ray. Lil called and said you were gonna crash here. You can sleep in her room.  
  
Ray walked to where Mel directed himand opened the door and walked in closing it behind   
  
him.He took off his clothes just leaving him in his boxers and he clibed into her bed. He  
  
rolled over and looked at her wall noticing Lily still had the photo strip of them in the   
  
photo booth in freshman year. He smiled and fell asleep.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Mel decided to go see Lily so she wouldn't wake Ray up. She got in her car and drove  
  
to the hospital.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Lily heard a knock on her door  
  
L- Come in  
  
M- Hey Lil, how ya feeling?  
  
L- Alot better, hey did you happen to bring me any clothes?  
  
M- No, I didn't wan't to wake Ray up.  
  
L- Dang  
  
Lily sat up.  
  
M- Hey Lily can I ask you a question?  
  
L- Sure, what?  
  
M- What's the deal with you and Ray?  
  
L- You mean how come you have never heard of him?  
  
M- yeah  
  
L- Well we have been friends since we were in diapers, we did alot of things together...  
  
Mel interupted her.  
  
M- Why did you stop talking to him?  
  
L- Well, I had, had a crush on Ray all through High School and College to the point   
  
where I didn't even date because I was so busy trying to get him to notice me. So when  
  
we finished college and he still didn't notice me I left.  
  
M- Why?  
  
L- Because I thought it would be easier to get away from him so I could forget. That's  
  
when I moved to Ney York and met you.  
  
Mel laughed.  
  
L- But moving to New York was even worse than being there with him. I couldn't stop   
  
thinking about him.  
  
M- Lil you have to tell him!  
  
L- I'm to late for that.  
  
M- What do you mean, no your not.  
  
L- Yes I am. He already beat me to it.  
  
Mel opened her mouth in shock.  
  
L- Yeah, he told me when I was in my coma.  
  
M- That's so sweet.  
  
L- Yeah  
  
They continued to talk for a while. 


End file.
